<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll always be determined! by V4rucas3lt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630430">I'll always be determined!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/V4rucas3lt/pseuds/V4rucas3lt'>V4rucas3lt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I hate myself, M/M, Smut, i know nothing about undertale so this is gonna be so good, im a good boyfriend, im only doing this because flynn wanted me to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/V4rucas3lt/pseuds/V4rucas3lt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ive never written smut before, and i dont know anything about undtertale, but Leo wanted me to do this. and, even though it was just a joke, im still gonna do it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll always be determined!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>But you didn't have to cut me off<br/>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing<br/>And I don't even need your love</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>papyrus was a huge stud muffin</p><p>he could get almost anyone hard, or wet, with just one look</p><p>everyone except for sans. </p><p> </p><p>papyrus likes the chase, though. after all, boys and girls flinging themselves at him was just no fun. </p><p>thats why sans enticed him so much </p><p> </p><p>he wanted to destroy him. </p><p>he knew he could destroy him. </p><p> </p><p>what he didnt anticipate, though, was the possibility that he would be the one getting destroyed</p><p> </p><p>but here he was.. taking sans' gigantic schlong like a champ. it, of course, wasnt the ideal outcome, but this wasnt the worst thing that could have happened. he did originally come here to teach sans a lesson, but the short, stubby, skeleton was much stronger than him. and he easily overpowered him, much to papyrus' dismay. </p><p> </p><p>what he also didnt expect was for sans to be so.... <em><strong>good </strong></em></p><p>much better than him. although, papyrus would, no exaggeration, rather die than admit it. </p><p> </p><p>''oh, sans! keep going!''</p><p>his shuddered, pleasure coursing through him. he didnt know how much longer he could take this. </p><p> </p><p>turns out, it wasnt long. </p><p>with another thrust of sans' giant cock, he came </p><p>his sticky, white liquid exploding all over sans</p><p> </p><p>sans collapsed down beside him, before turning to him with an exhausted smile</p><p> </p><p>''you're so pretty, papy-chan''</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough<br/>No, you didn't have to stoop so low<br/>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number<br/>I guess that I don't need that though</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>